Recuerdos y decepciones
by snmh
Summary: Diana debe esconderse... Mientras tanto, recuerda su reencuentro con una persona muy querida par ella...


Recuerdos y decepciones  
  
Diana se paseaba por la casa medio en ruinas. Hacía frío y no había tenido tiempo de cargar nada de abrigo. Dumbledore le había dicho que debía abandonar su casa inmediatamente e irse a aquella mansión abandonada. Por supuesto, eso había hecho. Confiaba ciegamente en el director de su antiguo colegio. Además, un espía le había pasado la información a Dumbledore. "De seguro fue Severus" pensó la joven, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Pero a pesar de su sonrisa, la inquietud la carcomía por dentro. Tenía conocimiento del peligro que corrían las que eran como ella en aquellos tiempos de guerra. Voldemort intentaba tener de su lado a todas las videntes, para que pudieran asegurarle sus victorias. Ella había intentado esconder su don, mas la habían descubierto. Por suerte, ahí estaba a salvo. O al menos, eso creía.  
  
De pronto, escuchó un ruido fuera. Nerviosa, se acercó sigilosamente a una ventana y observó atentamente el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos: un frondoso bosque que podría esconder muchas cosas. Diana repasó cada uno de los detalles del paisaje, mas no advirtió nada inusual. Se apartó de la ventana e intentó relajarse.  
  
-"Como no me deje de paranoias, me voy a volver loca" -se dijo a sí misma, para darse valor.  
  
Había pasado ya alrededor de una hora. El frío había aumentado. Diana estaba acurrucada en una esquina, frotándose las manos, intentando conseguir algo del calor que le faltaba aquella noche. Allí, sentada, dejó sus pensamientos vagar, hasta que llegaron a su reencuentro con Severus, después de años sin verlo, cuando creía tenerlo olvidado ya.  
  
Ella trabajaba como auror para Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. En una de sus misiones, debía espiar la iniciación de un nuevo mortífago: Hayden Malfoy, sobrino de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Pero fue descubierta. Voldemort ordeno a uno de sus mortífagos que se hiciese cargo de ella.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
El mortífago la llevaba en brazos, ya que ella se había desmayado. La miraba dulcemente, con un brillo en sus ojos. De pronto ella despertó y se encontró en aquella situación. Intentó zafarse de los brazos de su "secuestrador", pero él la sujetaba fuertemente. El mortífago miró a ambos lados comprobando que no hubiese nadie alrededor y se desapareció. Reaparecieron en un apartamento no demasiado lujoso y él la depositó en una cama.  
  
-Cuando te sientas mejor, puedes irte.  
  
Diana abrió los ojos, sorprendida. A pesar de que hacía algún tiempo que no la escuchaba, aquella voz era inconfundible para ella.  
  
-¿Severus? -preguntó. La voz le temblaba.  
  
Él se bajó la capucha y se desprendió de la máscara que cubría su cara.  
  
-¿Tienes sed? Creo que tengo una botella de agua en la nevera...  
  
De pronto, el antiguo Slytherin se llevó una mano al antebrazo izquierdo. La miró por última vez y se fue sin despedirse.  
  
***Fin del flashback***  
  
Unas semanas más tarde, habían tenido otro encuentro...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
-¿Quieres tener más cuidado? ¿Es que tengo que salvarte siempre? -gritaba él enfadado.  
  
-Severus, no lo hice a propósito, ¿sabes? -contestó ella, de igual humor. "¿Que no? ¿A quién quieres engañar, Diana? Querías verle, ¿no es así?" Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos jóvenes. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un espía? Creía que tú...  
  
-Creía que estaba claro. ¿Por qué crees que iba a salvarte, sino?  
  
"Porque quizás sentías lo que yo por ti" -Porque soy idiota.  
  
Y dicho esto, desapareció.  
  
***Fin del flashback***  
  
De esto hacía una semana. Severus no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella y ella era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo, a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a hablar con él. Quería intentar que todo fuese como antes, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ella era una Ravenclaw. Tenía amistades en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Y era la única amiga que Severus tenía. Únicamente a ella le había abierto su corazón. Él la apreciaba , pero se lo demostraba a su manera. Ella siempre se hacía ilusiones, pero finalmente acababa destrozada. No le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo: se había enamorado de Severus, pero para él sólo era una amiga. Bueno, eso si todavía eran amigos...  
  
Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mezcladas con lágrimas de rabia acumuladas durante tanto tiempo.  
  
"Eres patética" se repetía mentalmente. "Te dejaste atrapar por sólo por verlo. Suerte que él te vio antes de que nada ocurriese, sino quién sabe lo que habría pasado."  
  
En ese momento, sintió pasos en el piso inferior. Escuchó atentamente, por si era alguna de sus paranoias. Efectivamente, había alguien en el piso inferior. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. La persona estaba subiendo las escaleras. Se asomó disimuladamente a una ventana. La casa estaba rodeada por mortífagos.  
  
"Mierda"  
  
Diana pensó en las posibilidades que tenía.  
  
· Saltar por la ventana "Sí, claro, y de paso le hago una visita a Superman"  
  
· Salir y entregarse "Eso ni borracha de Coca-cola"  
  
· Salir, trepar por las paredes y esquivar todos los hechizos. "¿Te crees Trinity, flipada?" (N/A: Bueno... es vidente... así que puede haber visto una peli del futuro como Matrix, ¿no? xD)  
  
Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a la habitación donde ella se encontraba, hasta que se pararon frente a la puerta. Con el corazón a mil, Diana observó cómo abrían la puerta. Detrás se encontraba un mortífago, quien le hizo una seña indicando que no se preocupara. La joven respiró tranquila. Al fin y al cabo, si Severus se encontraba allí, no podría pasarle nada. De pronto, un sentimiento de inquietud la invadió. ¿No había dicho Dumbledore que Severus se encontraba de viaje a España en una supuesta misión para Voldemort? Diana se acercó corriendo a la puerta e intentó abrirla, mas no lo consiguió. Intentó desaparecerse, pero tampoco dio resultado. La habían engañado. Aquel mortífago NO era Severus. Ahora estaba encerrada por culpa de su ingenuidad. Volvió a escuchar pasos y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a varios mortífagos, que la rodearon. Uno de ellos se adelantó y se quitó la máscara. Diana lo observó sorprendida y decepcionada.  
  
-¿Severus? No puede ser... Tú no...  
  
-¿De verdad creías que yo era un espía? Siempre has sido demasiado ingenua, Diana, querida.  
  
-Severus, tú no... No puede ser...  
  
-¿Vas a seguir repitiendo lo mismo toda la noche? Me aburres. -el mortífago levantó la varita. -¡Crucio!  
  
Diana se esforzó en no gritar para no darle el gusto a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-¿Sabes? Estás preciosa cuando sufres.  
  
Dicho esto, el hombre se agachó junto a ella, la sujetó por la barbilla y la besó, sin que ella pudiera resistirse. Diana se sintió dividida entre la decepción y la felicidad. Por unos segundos se olvidó de todo. Lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo estaba sucediendo: Severus la estaba besando. Mas la cruda realidad la golpeó de frente cuando sus labios se separaron. Ella lo miró a los ojos con emoción, esperanzada. Él, por su parte, le devolvió una mirada fría, despectiva.  
  
-Sólo eres una zorra más.  
  
-Te odio. -susurró Diana antes de caer desmayada.  
  
De pronto, Severus empezó a menguar de tamaño hasta convertirse en un hombre pequeño, calvo y gordito.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos con ella, Pettigrew? -preguntó uno de los mortífagos a "Severus".  
  
-Lleváosla.  
  
Eso fue lo último que se supo de Diana Jackson. Nadie volvió nunca a verla.  
  
Notas: Bueno, esto fue una tontería que se me ocurrió hace unos días en clase y me puse a escribirlo. Espero que os guste. Y por favor, dejad reviews!! Que son sólo 2 minutos!!! 


End file.
